The Genius And The Idiot
by Michiyami
Summary: For a long time, Naruto and Sasuke had been one or the other. It takes a genius to admit he's gay. The idiot that turns him gay also just happens to be talented. Very talented. SasuNaru.


Tis me, with another one-shot! Extremely short, hope you enjoy, and please leave a review ;3 Also, let me know if the rating is incorrect. I'm not really sure about it…

--

--

* * *

**The Genius And The Idiot**

_By Michiyami_

Within Konoha it was common knowledge that Sasuke Uchiha was a genius.

He was the now solitary heir to the legendary Uchiha clan, had trained under a legendary sannin, defeated his previously invincible brother, and seemingly mastered all the skills of a shinobi by the age of 18. Despite his betrayal he was eternally praised for sharp senses and uncanny abilities.

Upon his long-postponed return to Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha reinstated a revered air of power.

From birth, Naruto Uzumaki was the village idiot.

Unpredictable in his actions and unique way of thinking, Kakashi Hatake had once summed up the blondes self-acclaimed intelligence as "Stupidity to the point it is genius." At which point Naruto's revenge exacted itself in the form of a thousand years of pain. Not even Kakashi's single sharingan saw it coming. Unorthodox indeed.

By 18, Naruto had retained his title of 'Number one most unpredictable ninja.'

--

--

In the days before the academy, there were two orphans in Konoha that stood out in the eyes of the rest of the village.

One was destined to fame from the moment he was born into his clan. Then when his world was bathed in blood and shattered around his ears, he became the orphan that would shadow his other counterpart for years to come. The looks he received were piteous; the nurses and doctors were kind to him after the incident, and all the other children loved him. But…Sasuke Uchiha hated it all.

Through the hatred erected around himself, the lonely Kyuubi vessel persisted. Condemned with glares and sneers for as long as he remembered, Naruto grew into the village idiot to mask his pain, and protect himself from his world. When he was hurt, there were no nurses, no doctors. He found Sasuke Uchiha at the pier next to the river one day.

Sasuke had never heard of Naruto before; no children knew about the Kyuubi. Naruto knew nothing about the Uchiha clan; he had no parents to tell him about their power. They clashed.

The idiot smiled toothily and approached despite the glare that stopped other children, urged by their parents to approach Sasuke.

The genius analysed Naruto's appearance, and decided, this one was different to the rest.

Even now, it stayed the same.

--

--

As time raced by, it happened. They entered the academy, and things began being painted in black and white.

The beautiful friendship was destroyed for the first time.

When any child their age looked at Sasuke, he was perfect. He was top of his grade, cool and conservative, and had the aura that attracted girls like bees to honey. On the other hand, the other orphan wasn't noticed at all. Except, when he did something stupid. One was given his status from talent, the other fought for it with his own brand of expertise.

It was natural talent that Naruto Uzumaki could construct pranks to counter even the third Hokage. It is he that dares to ensnare Tsunade in booby traps, only to be punished several hours later for making her miss a meeting. The punishments weren't very serious.

It was genius that Sasuke Uchiha could capture Naruto in his own traps. More than one day saw Naruto hanging from some rooftop or another.

It is beyond the world why now, Sasuke Uchiha can still capture Naruto's everything.

--

--

How many traps had Naruto set for Sasuke? Quite a lot, he had to begrudgingly admit. Just about every single time, it backfired. Oh, and need he drag Kakashi into this? He was another person who loved putting his plans back on him.

He could remember the first bell test. When he'd been played by the jounin like putty. Sexually abused too, dare he say it without shuddering. It had been expected though – everyone had expected it to turn out that way. Naruto Uzumaki would fail. Should have never made genin to begin with. Failure was his destiny, as Neji had so kindly pointed out at the Chuunin exams. The villagers scorned the idea that Naruto and Sasuke were on the same team. Sakura shared the same opinion in the beginning and it was the dysfunctional three man cell.

The genius was adored, impressed Kakashi and was Naruto's foil. The genius ran away from Konoha, betrayed his home, and the one person that was smart enough to almost stop him.

They were destroyed a second time.

--

--

Only an idiot would chase after their 'best friend' for three years, not recognise his feelings for what they were, and fail all the same.

Only a genius could evade the determination that was Naruto and manage to escape without killing his most precious, pseudo-enemy.

Only talent, and something else not quite named, could succeed, and bring the genius back.

--

--

Black and white blurred into shades of gray. Sakura helped, and Sai too. Definitely Sai. With his inks, he painted Naruto and Sasuke's 'bond' explicitly, and for what it was. Too bad Naruto never saw the pictures. They were kept in Sakura's secret yaoi stash forevermore.

After many convincing hints, perversion, more penis jokes from Sai than were necessary, Naruto was finally convinced to use a new tactic on Sasuke: seduction.

Sakura was ecstatic. Sai was looking forward to what would happen. It all fell apart when Naruto tried to seduce Sasuke in his girl form.

So close, yet so far.

Kakashi chirped unhappily from the sidelines.

--

--

It worked. Naruto had convinced Sasuke. Rasengan'd him too, for extra measure. Then punched his lights out and dragged his form back to Konoha.

From the edges, the world shook its head in disbelief.

Naruto said that brotherly bonds had prevailed.

Kakashi and Sai snorted. Sai experienced his first bout of many years of pain.

--

--

From detested to loved. The power that Naruto held was wondrous indeed. Unpredictable, unconventional, but undeniably smart.

The world was such a paradox.

Tsunade let Sasuke off quite lightly, seeing as Naruto had pleaded with her quite against his nature, and Sasuke had killed Orochimaru and assisted in bringing down Akatsuki at the last battle. Pein holding Naruto's limp body in his arms had nothing to do with it. Nope. Sasuke had definitely thoroughly chidori'd him because he was ugly. That was it.

Tsunade sipped her sake as Sasuke left her office to look for Naruto, and couldn't help but think what an idiot he was.

--

--

It is said that a genius can be born, but a true genius would be the first one to grasp the concepts and new ideas. Sasuke was the first one to embrace his gayness.

The Konoha nine found much amusement watching the antics 6 months after Sasuke's return. Springtime. Kakashi and Gai entered the scene without fail. They tried to tutor Sasuke on love and youth. Kakashi tried to specifically narrow the love down to one part. Sasuke didn't get away uninfluenced.

Whether Naruto was too naïve and innocent, or just downright stupid, he ignored the warnings that someone was out to get him. Or maybe, the eyes burning hungrily into his backside just didn't count.

The friendship would change into something else…

--

--

Sasuke was gifted. He had the perfect looks that would seduce any girl. He gained the love of the man the entire village now esteemed.

Naruto understood and possessed the enigma that was Sasuke.

There was definitely love. Naruto conceded this with embarrassment and flushed cheeks. Sasuke smirked from next to him, his eternal rival. One idiot, one genius. Naruto had to win this one though. He declared, that it was definitely his intelligence that attracted Sasuke to him.

Kakashi chortled, then covered his behind with his hand.

THE END

* * *

There it is. Hope you liked my little plot bunny.


End file.
